housefandomcom-20200223-history
Reunions
Also see Main Cast Connections - Reunions *Candice Bergen and David A. Kimball were both in the Murphy Brown ''episode "Hoarse Play", the ''Boston Legal ''episode "Finding Nimmo" and Kimball played Bergen's lawyer in Changes. *Peter Jacobson and Jennifer Crystal Foley were both in ''61* ''and reunited in Season 4 for a multi-episode run as husband and wife. *Lisa Edelstein, Stephanie Venditto and Eric Lutes were in the ''Without a Trace ''episode "Moving On". Edelstein and Venditto shared 11 episodes in Season 1 and Season 2, and Edelstein and Lutes appeared together in Known Unknowns. *Lisa Edelstein and Tracy Vilar were both in the ''ER ''episode "Ambush" and also appeared together in five episodes of ''House. *John Cho and Elizabeth Sung first appeared together in the Charmed ''episode "Dead Man Dating". They reunited in Love Hurts when Sung portrayed the mother of Cho's character. They then re-united for two episodes of ''FlashForward, ''working with Michael Massee in both episodes and Shohreh Aghdashloo in one episode. *Jennifer Morrison and Chi McBride appear together in several episodes in Season 1, and also appear together in the ''How I Met Your Mother ''episode "Challenge Accepted" *Jennifer Morrison, Lyndsy Fonseca and Carla Gallo all appear in the TV Movie ''Five. ''Morrison and Fonseca appear together in Resignation and Morrison appears with Gallo in Act Your Age *Anne Dudek and Meera Simhan were both in The Right Stuff and 97 Seconds and reunited in the ''Touch ''episode "Zone of Exclusion". *Beau Garrett and Olivia Wilde aappeared together in Remorse, and also appeared in two other movies together - ''Tron Legacy ''and ''Turistas. *Andre Braugher and Bobbin Bergstrom were both in seven episodes of Gideon's Crossing ''and three episodes of House. In "The Crash" they were also joined by Azura Skye, Michael Nouri, Freda Foh Shen and Lesley Fera *Peter Jacobson and Brittany Ishibashi were both in two episodes of ''In Justice ''and in Two Stories. *Meat Loaf and Colleen Camp appeared in both ''Wayne's World ''and Simple Explanation *Kurtwood Smith and Robert Sean Leonard played father and son in ''Dead Poet's Society ''and both appeared in Half-Wit. Omar Epps also appears in Half-Wit and appears again with Smith in ''Resurrection ''episode #1.1. *Robert Sean Leonard and Dylan Kussman were both in ''Dead Poets Society ''and Kids *Joshua Malina and Christina Vidal both appeared in the ''In Plain Sight ''episode "Son of Mann" and in Wilson. They were joined in "Son of Mann" by James Immekus *Three Stories is stuffed with reunions. Sela Ward and Andrew Keegan also both appeared in the ''CSI:NY ''episode "The 34th Floor". Ward also appeared in two episodes of ''Once and Again ''with Josh Zuckerman. Zuckerman and Jennifer Morrison also worked together in the movie ''Surviving Christmas. Zuckerman and Carmen Electra later appeared together in the 90210 ''episodes "Hate 2 Love" and "902-100". *Kacie Borrowman and Jennifer Morrison also both appear in ''Surviving Christmas ''and in Merry Little Christmas *Sarah Clarke and A.J. Trauth both appeared in the movie ''Happy Endings ''and in Control. *Jennifer Morrison and John Cho were both in ''Star Trek ''and Love Hurts, *Jayma Mays and Dahlia Salem play partners in Sleeping Dogs Lie, and both also appear in ''Paul Blart: Mall Cop ''where they were joined by Shirley Knight *Peter Jacobson and Sharif Atkins share several scenes in Blowing the Whistle and both also appear in the ''In Justice ''episode "Victims". *Haley Pullos and Gwen Mihok both appeared in Two Stories and ''The Cleaner ''episode "Meet the Joneses". Esteban Powell and Brett DelBuono also appear in "Meet the Joneses". *Jamie Bamber and Carlie Casey were lovers in The Confession and reunited in the ''Perception ''episode "Kilimanjaro". *Stella Maeve and Maite Schwartz both appear in Carrot or Stick and the movie ''Lovelives. Smith Cho also appears in Lovelives *Jamie Tisdale and Alex Schemmer play ballet partners and lovers in Under My Skin and later both appear in the film 15 North. *Peter Jacobson and Scott Alan Smith both appear in Guardian Angels and the Entourage ''episode "The Release" along with Julie Warner. *Mackenzie Astin and Robert Sean Leonard both appear in All In and in ''The Last Days of Disco. *Mackenzie Astin and Jennifer Morrison also both appear in All In and in The Zeros *Lisa Edelstein, Kurtwood Smith and Erika Alexander were all in The Zeta Project ''episode "Ro's Reunion". Edelstein and Smith were also both in Half-Wit and Edelstein and Alexander were both in Two Stories, *Jon Seda and Jesse Spencer have appeared both in the episode Brave Heart and in eight episodes of ''Chicaco Fire. *Robert Sean Leonard, Jennifer Morrison and Jessy Schram all appear in Needle in a Haystack. Morrison and Schram later appear in two episodes of Once Upon a Time ''and Leonard and Schram appear together in the ''Falling Skies ''episode "Brazil" *Jeremy Renner and Nick McCallum both appeared in the ''Angel ''episode "Somnambulist" and in Games *Nigel Gibbs and Patrick St. Esprit both appeared in the ''Angel ''episode "Double or Nothing" and in 5 to 9 *Andre Braugher and Artemis Pebdani were both in Broken and the ''Brooklyn Nine-Nine ''episode "The Tagger" *Omar Epps and Katherine LaNasa both appeared in the 2004 movie ''Alfie ''and the episode Wilson. *Omar Epps is linked to three actors through the 2004 movie ''Against the Ropes. Charles S. Dutton was in that movie and played the father of Epps' character in Euphoria (Part 2) and House Training. Skye McCole Bartusiak was also in the movie and appeared again with Epps in Kids. Finally Tory Kittles appeared with Epps in that movie and again in Words and Deeds. *Olivia Wilde and Terry Maratos were both in the Skin ''episode "Endorsement" and both appeared in The Dig *Garikayi Mutambirwa and Jesse Spencer were both in ''Winning London ''and The Tyrant. However, Mutambirwa just missed reunions with both Peter Jacobson (two epsodes of ''Bull) ''and Olivia Wilde (the Pilot episode of ''Skin) ''by four episodes. *Jennifer Morrison and Yvette Nicole Brown both appeared in Sex Kills and the ''Once Upon a Time ''episode "Ariel". *Jennifer Morrison and Andrew Airlie both appeared in Pilot and the ''Once Upon a Time ''episode "Second Star to the Right". *There are a few reunions in A Pox on Our House. Peter Jacobson and Samantha Smith had previously appeared together in the ''Bull ''episode "One Night in Bangkok". Smith and Hayley Chase, who play mother and daughter in the episode, both also appeared in the ''Monk ''episode "Mr. Monk and the Big Game". Esteban Powell played the husband of Smith's character in that episode of ''Monk as well. As an aside, that episode of Monk ''also featured Academy Award winning actress Jennifer Lawrence. *Jake Weber and Rena Sofer were both in the ''Medium ''episode "Native Tongue" and then played husband and wife in Man of the House *Jennifer Morrison and Bailee Madison were both in Act Your Age and the ''Once Upon a Time ''episode "The Queen Is Dead". Rena Sofer also appears in that episode of ''Once Upon a Time. *Jane Adams, Lisa Edelstein and Robert Katims were all regulars on Relativity. ''Adams and Edelstein were also both in House Training, and Edelstein and Katims were in Wilson, *Robert Sean Leonard and Jack Plotnick were both in ''Ground Control ''and Broken *Vicellous Shannon and Wil Horneff both appeared in the movie ''2 Little, 2 Late ''and Daddy's Boy *Shawn Carter Peterson and Hedy Burress both appeared in the ''Southland ''episode "Off Duty" and in Maternity. They were joined on ''Southland ''by Lesley Fera *Stephanie Courtney and Sean Smith both appeared in the ''Cavemen ''episode "Nick Jerk, Andy Work" and Selfish *James LeGros and Zena Grey both appeared in ''Redwood Highway ''and Everybody Dies. They were joined in ''Redwood Highway ''by Shirley Knight *Stephanie Courtney played Alyson Stoner's mother in Selfish and they reunited in the ''Phineas and Ferb ''episode "What'd I Miss". *Sela Ward and Christie Lynn Smith were both in the ''Once and Again ''episode "The Past is Prologue" and reunited in Acceptance *Roger Aaron Brown and Christopher Fairbanks were both in ''The District ''episode "Back in the Saddle" and were reunited in The Tyrant. *Adair Tishler and Sammi Hanratty, who portrayed sisters in The Mistake, also appear in ''Jack and the Beanstalk, Within ''and ''An American Girl: Chrissa Stands Strong. *Elizabeth Mitchell and Dakin Matthews were both in ''The Lyon's Den ''episode "Trick or Treat" and in Damned If You Do *Jenny Robertson and Mika Boorem portrayed mother and daughter in Insensitive and reunited in the ''Ghost Whisperer ''episode "Bloodline" alongside Jamison Yang *Clifton Powell and Vicellous Shannon were both in an episode of ''South Central ''and reunited as father and son in Daddy's Boy *Bobbin Bergstrom and Mandy June Turpin both appear in the ''Six Feet Under ''episode "Perfect Circles" and the episode Fidelity. *Josh Zuckerman and Carmen Electra were both in Three Stories and the ''90210 ''episode "Hate 2 Love" (with Paul Ganus) Category:Connections